


Paris Is Worth A Thousand Pictures

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Is Paris really all it's cracked up to be?





	

Jane had insisted on documenting the entire trip to Paris by taking photos together almost every five minutes. When Maura asked what they'd need so many pictures for Jane had said, "For when we're a hundred and can't remember anything but the other's name." Though Maura knew Jane was being a smarty pants, the image made her laugh anyway. 

They had taken nearly a hundred pictures before they even reached the Eiffel Tower. That's what Maura was most looking forward to. It was the ultimate symbol of romance and she was so excited to finally see it in person. Finally they were up close and personal with it and Maura...was honestly a bit let down. She didn't feel the magic and the romance of it. Jane picked up on that by the expression on Maura's face. 

"Hey, we're here. Why don't we at least take a picture in front of it?" 

"Okay," Maura agreed with a defeated sigh. "I really expected it to be different, Jane. I-"

"Hold up, Maur, you got something on your face," Jane said. 

"What is it?" Maura asked before she stopped talking and held still so Jane could get the foreign object off. 

Jane put her hand on Maura's chin, tilting her head up just a little bit, looking for the spot. Then Jane smiled, looking Maura in the eyes and with all seriousness she replied to Maura's question with, "My lips." 

As Jane leaned in and kissed Maura she snapped a photo with her phone. Maura smiled into the kiss as she caught on to what Jane had just done for her. When they pulled away Maura looked at Jane lovingly. "So I guess the Eiffel Tower isn't actually a symbol of love, but rather it's the person you're with that makes it seem that way." 

"Can you say anything that doesn't sound scientific?" 

"I love you," Maura replied, both to prove that she could say something unscientific and as a way to thank Jane for making her biggest Paris dream come true. 

"I'll accept that," Jane said, pausing, then adding. "I love you too." Jane kissed Maura again, taking another picture as she did so. 

Maura pulled out of the kiss prematurely. "Jane, enough. Put the camera away. You're ruining the moment." 

"Sorry." Jane put the phone back in her pocket. She'd never seen Paris through the lens that Maura saw it. The whole city of romance thing she just never understood. Perhaps she was beginning to.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for Rizzles on my tumblr blog and on here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
